


Avengers Gay Orgy

by shawnedgard85



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Underwear, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnedgard85/pseuds/shawnedgard85
Summary: The cast of the Avengers films throw an orgy party





	Avengers Gay Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I will updating every chance I get until I finish.

The Marvel cast were extremely close. Extremely close. Especially the guys. Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, and Jeremy Renner had been together since the very start. Along the way they met Sebastian Stan, Paul Rudd, and Tom Holland. All eight of them had made bonds. Robert and Tom, Evans and Sebastian, Hemsworth and Mark, and Jeremy and Paul. So one night, all four couples got together.

Downey had trained Tom to be completely submissive. If Robert needed to piss, Tom would swallow. If Robert got horny, Tom would take all his cum. Evans and Sebastian were close as brothers, which made the sex even more intimate. Hemsworth and Mark were both tops, so they would take turns volunteering to bottom. And Jeremy and Paul were very kinky.

All eight gathered and prepared. Robert sat naked on Tom's face. Tom ate out Robert's ass like it was his last day on Earth. Evans had a ten-inch dick and was nine-and-a-half inches into Sebastian. It was Hemsworth's turn to bottom, and Mark enjoyed every minute of it. Jeremy was fisting Paul, who pissed in Jeremy's mouth.

Tom laid on his back, while Robert face-fucked him. "Daddy, more, more, please," Tom yells. Robert shoves his entire dick into Tom's throat, shutting him up. "That'll teach you a lesson," Robert says as he pulls out. Tom pants, sweating hard. Robert masturbates in Tom's face, waiting for an orgasm. "Here it comes, eh-" Robert squeaks out before he cums all over Tom's face. Tom tries to eat as much as he can catch, licking his lips as well.

Evans laid flat on his back, as Sebastian was riding him, facing each other. Sebastian hopped up and down on Evans' dick. "Yeah, ride that dick, you fucking bitch," Evans tells his partner. Sebastian laughed as he was insulted. Evans spit in his face, and Sebastian let him.

Mark was eating Hemsworth's nice ass. Hemsworth moaned as Mark went deeper and deeper into him, until finally-"I can't take it," Hemsworth begins, "I gotta cum in someone." Mark forced Hemsworth to stay put. "You can come on the table," he told him. Hemsworth, desperate as hell, only had to touch his cock for a moment before he came all over the table, and even got some on himself. Mark finished. "Now eat it," he told Hemsworth. Hemsworth jumped off the table and ate his own cum, swallowing it all.


End file.
